Harry Potter and the Secret Within
by o0oWASPTo0o
Summary: Its a new year, Harry leaves Surrey and makes a life changing journey. 6th Year. OOTP
1. Unwelcome Return

Harry Potter and the Secret Within  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry. Alas, I am poor and pathetically obsessed with the world of Harry Potter so I only can write about him. It's all JK Rowling except my plot and Lucas, Lindsey and Corina. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Return  
  
There were four people were in a car in the little London town of Surrey. There was nothing special about the car, or the driver or two of the passengers for they were ordinary muggles. However, there was one occupant in the car who was anything but normal. Harry Potter sat in the window looking out at the passing houses; they were all uniformed, cleaned and well presented.  
  
'Why can't I be like that? Why can't I be normal like everyone else?'  
  
The reason Harry wondered this was because he was a wizard, but not just any wizard, he was the Boy-Who-Lived. When he was one year old, Harry's parents were killed by Lord Voldemort and his mother placed a protection over him, however Merlin probably does.  
  
Just a few days before, Professor Dumbledore had told Harry that it was his destiny to kill or be killed by the person who slain his parents. It was his destiny and he was the only one who had the power to kill him.  
  
As they drove passed the houses of Little Whinging, Harry stared out the window thinking about his actions during the previous few days. He fell for one of Voldemort's plans, lead his friends into London without help, jeopardized there lives, placed his godfather in danger which ultimately lead to his death beyond the Veil, and finally descended to the level of dark wizards by using an unforgivable curse-Cruciatus.  
  
Yet, so far on the trip from King's Cross, the Dursley's had kept there mouths shut, fearing retaliation from Mad Eye Moody.  
  
'I hope they stay quite,' he thought.  
  
When the car arrived at 4 Private Drive, Harry exited the car then got his trunk and Hedwig's cage. With no assistance from his relatives, Harry dragged the trunk up to his room and promptly got sick.  
  
His room was a dump. Five years ago, Harry was given Dudley's second room, it was small and filled with all of Dudley's crap, so naturally after 5 years, Harry had gotten rid of most of it, however when he saw his new room, he couldn't believe it.  
  
His room had not only had his bed been slashed by a knife, but the walls were stripped as if someone had gotten angry and took it out in his room. He just couldn't believe it. And then-  
  
"What-Potter doesn't like his new room?" Dudley Dursley spat. Dudley lost weight last year and was quite slender now. His stomach had thinned out and now the boy looked totally different. His dirty blonde hair was combed neatly to the side, however there was still one thing unchanged. His nasty smile was still there, it was obvious that Petunia had just fed him because mayonnaise covered his lips and there were turkey remains on his chin.  
  
"No, I don't like my room, but I'll live with it, just leave," Harry whispered. Just listening to his voice you would think it was a frightened young man, however if you looked into his sparkling emerald eyes, you would see a different story, Harry's eyes was literally flickering with lightning pulses.  
  
"Oh, poor little Potter is scared. I heard you had a hard year, so what happened? Realize you have no friends?"  
  
"No, my godfather was killed. Now leave!"  
  
"Ohhh, dad is going to love this. He died? I bet you killed him. You did, didn't you?" As he said these words, there was an unworldly sound outside. The wind started howling, trees were knocked down, and it sounded literally like a hurricane had started in the middle of London.  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
"This is my house; I'll do what I want."  
  
With the death of his godfather and his hate for his family, it was too much. Suddenly, Harry's anger took over his control on his abilities; lightning fell outside as if it were rain, but that was not the weird thing. Harry was struck with lightning over and over again and was now covered in a golden aura. The lightening was bouncing off of his body and then spreading into his aura, the sight was magnificent. 'It reminds me of the priori incantium,' thought Harry. As the lightning continued to hit Harry anger started to recede, he heard a song, but it was unlike anything he had ever heard. The song was like peace, it soothed his anger, put his emotion in a bottle and made him realize that Dudley was just a punk and not worth his time.  
  
The lightning stopped but Harry's aura expanded, it encompassed his whole room and then suddenly it was gone and so was Harry. 


	2. Nirvana

Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: WOW, all I can say is have a new found respect for writers. I never thought it would be so hard, but then again, I suck at writing. Please review if you read, I REALLY NEED HELP ( A/N: Used some description from Celestine Prophecy A/N THANK YOU except used from the-dreamer4: Read the story "The Awakening of a Magus"  
  
The energy in the room stopped all of a sudden. "WHAT THE F***! MOM, DAD COME QUICK!"  
  
The sound of rhino's stampeding filled the house. "What Dudley, did Harry try to-you know-use his abnormality on you?"  
  
"He-he-he tried. Y-eah, but th-en he-he vanished," stuttered Dudley.  
  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile, Harry arrived in the middle of a forest. Surrounding him were rocks, they were beautiful. 'Why isn't everything clear?' he thought. He took off his glasses to try and remove the fingerprints that must have been there. He realized after taking the glasses off, that it wasn't the fingerprints on the glasses, but it was the glasses themselves.  
  
'What is going on?' he though. Then he thought maybe during his lightning episode that his eyes could have been fixed. 'I'll have to ask 'Mione later.' He took the glasses and put them in his pocket.  
  
As he looked at the rock formations, he realized that the unpredictability of how they sat formed one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. One in particular was long and slender; in the boulder there was a crack where two spruce trees. There were in total about 30 different boulders, each a different shape and texture. Harry looked down at his feet and saw something amazing. There was azure crystal; it was brilliant in its simplicity.  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry commented picking up the crystal. As he rotated it, calmness formed over his body, it felt like the phoenix song. Harry looked around and saw a natural beauty which was not there before. Harry slipped the rock into his pocket hoping to make something with it later.  
  
Harry sat down on the rock and just looked out into the wilderness. He was struck by the closeness of everything. The two spruces Harry saw before were now covered in a thick, jade net, and it seemed as if they were right in front of him.  
  
'How did those get so close?' he thought.  
  
He looked up to the sky and started reaching for the clouds. Then he started talking to himself but nothing was discernable.  
  
The tranquility that the azure crystal provided was just the beginning for Harry. He started moving his hands, an elegant dance started to form without him realizing it. As he got to his feet, there was a sense of agility that was not present before. He wind started to blow, it was a warm, gentle breeze, which would seem utterly normal except for the fact that he was in the middle of a forest at night.  
  
He sat down on the rock and again, everything seemed so close, from the two spruces to the rugged outcrop he was sitting on, he could see-no sense the tall trees down further way from the boulders. Watching the pine needles gently sway in the wind sent a physical vibration down his spine, as if his body hair was swaying with every needle.  
  
During his connectedness with nature, he felt another presence; slowly he turned around and saw an athletic man watching him. As he walked toward Harry, the connectedness with everything around him started to vanish. His body started to feel heavy again; a reality set in that it could be one of Voldemort's cronies. "Who are you?" said Harry. 'How stupid can I be? Waiting for death to come get me?'  
  
"That is not the question you want to hear, now is it Harry?" said the mysterious voice. The man was wearing short cobalt shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, his legs were lean and athletic, but his face was what was most amazing. His hair was spiky, it was a blondish copper color, moving down, and his eyes were unusual. The golden color on his eyes shimmered, like Dumbledore it showed a glint of mischief. His jaw was chiseled; all around this guy was an Adonis.  
  
'Who is this? And what does he mean that's the wrong question?' he thought.  
  
"Er.What is this?" he finally spit out.  
  
"Good, you're catching on." The lithe man started walking around Harry. "This is your subconscious, in a place you want to be, and soon you will. I am in your subconscious, but I am real. You will meet me soon; you will know when the time is right. Take care Harry."  
  
And with that, the man disappeared from the dream leaving Harry to realize what needed to come next.  
  
************************  
  
"Wake up you bloody brat!" Harry heard the distant voice of his uncle calling for him. He didn't understand, he was in a forest, how could his uncle call him, then he started thinking about what the man said.  
  
"WAKE UP!" with a jump, Harry was out of the forest flying it seemed to his body. He traveled through forests and then a great mass of water, and then he saw houses, finally he arrived at 4 Private Drive and his subconscious flew into a strange body on the mattress.  
  
"Get out, NOW!" Harry thundered, his uncle jumped in shock and left with a warning.  
  
"I don't know what you did, but you better watch out." The door slammed and he frowned.  
  
Harry got every confused, he looked across the room and it was back to normal. The shredded walls were repaired and now looked light they were brand new and just painted, his bed was fixed as if nothing happened in the first place, but that was not the only thing that shocked him. As he walked across the room, Harry stared in his mirror. With his glasses removed, he could not believe how vibrant his eyes were. What shocked him the most was that he a couple of inches taller than he was before he fell asleep, and his shirt and pants were straining at the seams. Luckily he had been wearing very loose shoes, castoffs of Uncle Vernon's. He was . bigger . all over. With more than a little embarrassment, Harry thought to himself, 'Damn, you look good.' Through the straining cloth, he could see he had real muscles now, looking like someone who had been a serious athlete all through school. Plus, he had just realized that his voice had changed to a smooth baritone.  
  
Harry looked around and realized how much he had done in the last few hours. He took out the azure crystal and put it into the loose floorboard.  
  
"Goodnight Hedwig." He was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. 


End file.
